Non-GemCrust Gemsonas/Black Diamond
Black Diamond is an unaligned Gem, and an original character created by GemCrust. She was bought by foreveroof for 50.00 USD.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/176638615177/ Appearance Black Diamond has light black/dark gray skin, a long, slender build, long, dark gray hair, plump lips, sharp teeth (similar to a vampire), and a short, round nose. Her gemstone is located on her back. She wears a huge and baggy black robe that obscures her face and reaches to the ground. Under that she wears a gray and dark gray sleeveless bodysuit with balck accents and high heels. Personality Nothing is known about her personality yet. History After Black Diamond was created, she was shunned and exiled when the Diamonds found out about her powers.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162090996662/ Her immunity to the other Diamonds' abilities and her refusal to kneel before White Diamond's authorityhttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182326912907/ got her not to be allowed into the Authority rankshttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161775473962/ and furthermore expelled from Homeworld. She is now in the possession of her own Homeworld, located on a tidally locked planet which orbits a black hole. Most of the Gems under her are, however, black and white. Abilities Black Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. She's so powerful her powers trump the other Diamonds' abilities.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161775545437/ Unique Abilities * Light Absorption: Black Diamond's most notable power is her ability to eat light. This power doesn't harm a Gem's gemstone, but it does leave it in a drained state, making regeneration take longer.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161777367122/ * Nullification: Black Diamond can cancel out the powers of all the other three Diamonds.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182324824367/ Trivia * She doesn't have a Pearl.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161900310537/ ** However, GemCrust later made a Pearl for her when she was bought. Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, love, and fidelity, and embraces the strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of adamant chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most famous colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, yellow, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. * If a diamond's impurities consist of boron and low level of nitrogen, the diamond will be a blue or gray color (Type IIb). Other blue diamonds are unrelated to boron; nickel or high concentrations of hydrogen are the likely causes of blue color in some diamonds. * The diamond is a p-type semiconductor. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide, the most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a primary commercial source for fine white diamonds. * One of the most famous diamonds, the Hope Diamond, is a blue diamond and is one of the largest diamonds ever to be cut and faceted. It is known notoriously for supposedly being cursed, depicted to bring forth misfortune to whoever attempts to wear it. * A notorious New Age scamming site, The Council of Love, utilizes the blue diamond as a symbol of the Virgin Mary. Gemstone Gallery Back view black diamond.PNG|Black Diamond back view. Black D Part 2.PNG|Black Diamond looking down at a Ruby and a Pearl. Black D Part 5.PNG|Black Diamond absorbing light. BlaD & OD.png|Black Diamond being handed a flower by Orange Diamond. References Category:Original Characters Category:Diamonds